tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Vustark van Veergen
Woef '''Vustark van Veergen '''was a Dutch-German who was the second Weltführer, protege of Tryton von Blitzmark and bringer of the Greater Decade's War. Veergen has become infamous, due to his starting of the GDW and his mental destruction during the war. In his late years, Veergen suffered from dementia and schizophrenia, causing him to be manipulated by the Reichsfuhrer-SS Ragnarr von Thorheim. Early Life Veergen was born in, Dutch to his father, Gustaaf van Veergen, a Dutch Noblemen and Margret Warsburg, a German cook. Veergen was the middle child of the family, being overshadowed by his two brothers, Leendert van Veergen and Theodoor van Veergen respectfully. This would lead to Veergen being forgotten and neglected. It didn't help that his education wasn't the best as his two adored brothers. His school results were mediocre, contrasting to his family's wanting of perfect children. This would result in him being mercilessly beaten by his father, sometimes his two brothers got involved. Now shunned and condemned by his own family, hate grew in the young Veergen, a hate larger than any he has had before. Veergen, despite all his angers, was able to suffer through his family's abuse following the death of his father, due to chocking on food whilst in bed alone. It's been recorded by his father's friends and his mother that Veergen visibly smiled during the funeral. It's been speculated that his father's death was actually perpetrated by Veergen himself, for whilst his mother and brothers were out, it was just Veergen and his father at home. Evidence has shown his father suffered blunt trauma just before his demise, but this has mostly been chopped up as his shock from choking on his food. Following his death, Veergen's mother went into a depression, refusing to speak to anyone or even go to work. This didn't effect Veergen, whom hated his mother, as well as having a job to fulfill his own needs and thus not needing to rely on her. During the period before his father's death, Veergen was able to obtain the job as a portrait maker for enrolled students in Cologne Academy of Leadership. Seeing this as the best time, Veergen left his family to move to Cologne, to spite his "bitch" mother and "bombastic" brothers, he did so with little to no resistance. At the age of 19, Veergen stepped off the train to see the sprawling city of Cologne. Veergen was enthralled by the city and it's bustling nature. While living there, Veergen learned about the war hero of Tryton von Blitzmark, Veergen was impressed and dazzled by Tryton's skill and charisma. Veergen would idealise him and cheer for him during any rally he held. In 2928, less than a year of living in Cologne, Veergen's life would change forever. While painting a portrait for the academy's students, the headmaster, Slaus Schöwitz, introduced Tryton to him, while showing him around the academy. Stunned and speechles, Veergen merely muttered and occasionally spoke a structured sentence. Quickly scanning his art, Tryton simply said, "pretty nice," and went to continue his inspection of the academy. Realising what he could be missing out on, Veergen nervously shouted "Von Blitzmark!" With Tryton returning with a surprised glare with a hint of anger at his naivety. Realising what he had done, Veergen quickly looked around and noticed Tryton had left a glove there, picking it up and returning it to the man he idealised. Tryton would notice Veergen's nervousness. Entertained by this, Tryton put a hold to his tour and decided to talk to Veergen. He took him to a chair and sat down with him. Veergen was nearly shaking with joy, having the privilege of being with his hero. When Tryton offered him to talk, Veergen would burst out in a giant praise of Tryton and giving his heart out, talking about his personal life and how Tryton gave him hope and a will to live. "Not since Schletzin had Tryton been so moved by such words" Rudolf von Blitzmark, Tryton's brother, would say later on. The two, over the course of two years, would become close friends. Middle Life With Tryton's victory in the Elections and the following civil war, Veergen would work as an artillery officer. Under the command and teaching of Tryton, they would score multiple victories until the eventual capture of the Richtofian capital, Vienna. With the civil war's end, Veergen would work as general in the new Reich. Veergen would see combat in nearly all of Tryton's campaigns threw out Europe. During this, Veergen would earn the false sense that he's a tactical genius even though he's only a little above average general. He would also gain the false sense that the Reich was unstoppable. After the wars of expansion, Veergen would be set as the Reichsstatthalter of German Netherlands by Tryton. Veergen would see the rise of Dutch industry and Amsterdam's industrial rise. Veergen would order the upgrading of rural cities. He would also order the renaming of the city Zwolle to Veergensberg. During this time, Veergen would be getting closer to Tryton in hopes that he can be the next Weltführer. It would work and Tryton would declare Veergen as his right hand man. Late Life With Tryton's death, Veergen would be sworn in as the next Weltführer, his policy was that of pure military buildup and expansion. Veergen would order the North African Wars, the invasion of Egypt and Algeria. Later Morocco and Libya. After conquering North Africa, Veergen looked East and ordered the Invasion of Siberian Clans and Turkestan. He would also order invasions of Turkey and the Middle East. While the wars where being raged, Veergen would pass the Opperbevelhebber law, giving him full power to the military and army. Under Veergen's command, the Reichsheer would blunder their way threw Asia but get better as time goes on. When confronted by his generals threatned to coup, Veergen would order their executions by the loyal SS. It was here where Veergen started to distrust the Army and trust the SS more. He would also slowly install laws that gave more power to the SS and started to weaken the Reichsheer. When invading India, the Reichsheer would see multiple failures while the better equipped SS would see the fall of New Delhi. When the Weltreich eventually got to the Russian and Chinese Coast, The Nuuks had also conquered many lands and where taking lands that the Reich had claimed, to prevent wars, Veergen's cabinet suggested a treaty that can equally divide the lands but the staff was ignored when Veergen started hiring SS yesmen. Around this time, the influential SS officer, Ragnarr von Thorheim would start to manipulate the elderly Weltführer, making decisions for him and able to trick him into making him his right hand man. Things would only get worse when Veergen kept ignoring advice for him to settle the Japanese Crisis out with the Nuuks but Veergen would ignore the advice and claim the entire archipelago, territory of the Reich. The Japanese conflict would get completely out of hand when Veergen ordered that any Nuuk forces seen must be shot down. This would outrage the Nuuks so much that war was undeniable. A The Greater Decade's War Veergen would order a small-scale invasion of nothern japan, currently occupied by the Nuuks. The fighting would be small and compact. It was here where the Reich would push the Nuuks back to Hirosaki. Even with their great offensive, the Reich couldn't keep the tight fighting in control and ordered and invasion of Nuuk Mongolia and Siberia. With the Japanese front secured for now, the Reich could focus on Asia. It was all going smoothly until the battle of Lhasa, where the Reichsheer faced their greatest defeat in their entire history, losing nearly an entire army from the Nuuk defenders and worse, they didn't even capture the city. Veergen was outraged and cut funding of the Reichsheer by 20% instead giving it to the Waffen-SS. Generals protested but decided to back down due to the current war. Veergen would continue to cancel his general's orders and this would see the Nuuks successfully invading the British Isles. If he hadn't, the Reich could have stopped the Nuuks before they even got on British soil. With Veergen's cancelling of orders, the Reichsheer would see much less success in Tamilakaan then expected. These defeats would alienate Veergen with his generals until he distrusts them even more. Most of the Reich's victories was won by the greatly equipped and funded, Waffen-SS, now growing as powerful as the Reichsheer itself. With the loss of Amerika and Inca, Veergen was furious and blamed the army for this and ordered a nuclear strike on Nuuk, it was here where the war would go from conventional warfare to physiological and nuclear warfare. With the Nuuk nuclear retaliations on Reich cities, the generals started to disobey Veergen, when confronted by the Ragnarr's SS, the Reichsheer would start to sabotage SS facilities. This infighting would see Nuuk claim more and more victories until they reached the French mainland. The Generals would order Veergen to send a whole army corp but Veergen defied them by bombing the Nuuks, this would do little but damaging French infrastructure. Nuuk encounters with the deadly-SS would be short and great victories for the Reich. With the Nuuks capturing Paris for the second time, the generals had enough, especially one officer, Wolfgang Grutzberg. In a secret meeting held by Wolfgang, the generals agreed to enact Operation Ragnarök, the overthrow of the SS-dominated government and Veergen. Unknown to them, the SS where also plotting against Veergen, lead by Ragnarr, he would assassinate Veergen and become Weltführer and with that power, the Reich would become ruled by SS high men and all those who disobeyed would die. The plan was to let the generals revolt, kill Veergen and blame the generals, kill the generals and then take control. In a meeting in the Weltführerbunker, Veergen along with the SS where planning until an explosion rocked the bunker, thinking it was the Nuuks, the SS Armed their selves and Veergen was taken to a secret hiding. When they opened the hatch door to find a Reich artillery canon outside, the SS secretly started to enact their plan. the Weltführerbunker Siege had begun. with consent artillery attacks and digging into the bunker, the SS laid a trap to capture the rebellious Soldiers, blowing up the hatch door and shoot down the rebels (now called Ragnorkians) as they come in with a small machine gun. As the soldiers poured in, gun fights would rage throughout the bunker. the Radnorkians had to slowly make their way to the back of the bunker, where Veergen was hiding. After nearly 200 dead, the deliberately small SS force was defeated and the Ragnorkians had just captured an elderly Veergen. As the captured Veergen and Ragnorkians made their way out of the bunker, they would meet an entire SS army waiting for them. It was there where Ragnarr came in and explained the plan then aimed his gun at the defenseless Veergen. It was there suddenly Ragnarr's gun was shot out of his hand. The one who shot the bullet was no other thsn Wolfgang and an entire Army. This wasn't going to be a strike and run the mission like predicted, this would be a full on battle. The Battle of the Weltführerbunker would last nearly an hour with intense fury from both sides. Artillery strikes would blow up Panzers and Panzers would overrun Infantry and ram into artillery. It was a battle not fought by men but by animals. Even fighters and bomber planes where involved. Bombing runs on Tanks and fighter planes flying low to strike down artillery. Infantry shooting rockets into low-flying planes and Panzers ramming into other Panzers. In the chaos, Veergen would try to escape and successfully did but got lost in the dust. It was there where he would bump into someone, that someone was Ragnarr. With Veergen now finally his, Ragnarr would have his moment. Ragnarr would aim his gun. Veergen would expel his sorrows and start to cry. As the old man cried, Ragnarr would just roll his eyes. As Ragnarr was about to pull the trigger, Wolfgang snuck hup behind Ragnarr and bashed the back of his head with a shovel. Ragnarr collapsed to the grown, now dead. The battle was over, Ragnarr and the SS where defeated. Now with complete control, the Reichsheer would make a decisive victory at the Third Battle of Paris, pushing back the Nuuks to the coast in a completely unexpected strength by the Nuuks. With this position of power, now Weltführer Wolfgang would make peace with the Nuuks. Exile It was decided that Veergen would be exiled to the Italian island of Malta, where it was known that Veergen was Italophobic. It was here where he would live out the rest of his life. Death at the age of 94, Veergen would die when a painting of Tryton crushed his feeble body. His death was only mourned by the SS, his body would toured throughout the nation. After the tour, Veergen's body would finally be taken to a cliff on the Spanish coast, then thrown into the ocean, the person who threw the body would then proceed to urinate on the same location that Veergen's corpse fell into. Legacy Veergen's legacy remains as a tyrannical and villainous reign of paranoia and ignorance, by both the Nuuks, Australasians and even the Reich. He is condemed worldwide. Category:Dead Characters Category:Weltführers Category:Rulers Category:Weltreich Category:Greater Decade's War